As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have greater. For example, multilayer mask structures are used for forming contact holes (vias) and/or metal connections in and/or through an interlayer dielectric (ILD) layer disposed above a semiconductor device, such as field effect transistors (FETs).